One or more cables, wires, flexible conduits, pipes, and tubes of various sizes and shapes (referred to collectively below as “conduits”) are often run in close proximity for television, internet, telephony, electrical power and other applications. When such conduits are not affixed in place, they can be unstable, subject to damage or tangling, difficult to identify, and unsightly. Various clips have been developed over the years to address these issues by locking single conduits or multiple conduits into bundles within the clips and affixing the clips to support surfaces.
Prior clips are typically designed to fix conduits in the clips before the clips are attached to support surfaces and may contain separate base and strap portions that must be separately molded and assembled and are unwieldy to handle. Prior clips also have a variety of drawbacks including expense, inability to accommodate multiple conduits of varying sizes and shapes into the clips, difficulty in reliably locking the clips about multiple conduits, and awkwardness in affixing the clips to support surfaces. It is also often difficult to maneuver the prior conduit-containing clips into place and to attach them to the support surfaces. Finally, prior clips often have strap designs that create stress points during use making them prone to early failure.
The present one-piece conduit clip embodiments meet these challenges with a structure that is economical to manufacture, includes a strap that preferably is uniformly thick and smooth along both its top and bottom surfaces to evenly distribute stresses in the strap when it is bent and thereby to prevent premature failure, and can be mounted to support surfaces prior to gathering and locking conduits into place in the clips. The present one-piece conduit clip embodiments are also easy to use in gathering and irreversibly locking about one or more conduits of various sizes and shapes.